Chapter 096
A Time For Change IV is the ninety-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 14 and the last chapter of the Student Presidency Duel Arc. It is also the last chapter of Freezing - Part 1. Synopsis Ticy Phenyl has emerged victorious over Arnett and becomes West Genetics' newest student council president. Ticy makes an uncharacteristic victory speed to upboal the structural hierarchy within the academy. Later, Arnett recovers from her blow to the head and her friends all agree to form Team Arnett and watch over Ticy's presidency as Elizabeth did for Chiffon. Arnett later goes to congratulate Ticy and finds her weeping while watching movies of Chiffon. The two girls meet outside and Arnett promises to keep Ticy on her toes to which the seemingly stoic Ticy states she wouldn't have it any other way. Summary Ticy Phenyl has quickly and effortlessly defeated Arnett McMillan with the Illusion Turn, the unique High End Skill of her best friend. With this victory, Ticy is official West Genetics' student body president, and the new president addresses West Genetics. She declares that the West will now maintain a stricter ranking hierarchy to ensure the safety of comrades. She emphasizes that West Genetics is to become the best academy in the world that produces the best Pandora. Sister Margaret stares blankly at her new top student while Satellizer, Attia, Creo, Ingrid fail to even recognize Chiffon's once timid lap dog. After a brief moment of silence, the student body claps for Ticy until they truly cheer and the other top three third-years see they accept the results. Later, Satellizer and Kazuya congratulates Ticy for her victory with a handshake. Ticy walks pass her and runs Satellizer off as a trouble maker who was never properly punished for her actions. Ticy threatens to punish Satellizer the second she drops out of line. At the recovery center, Arnett has awakened surrounded by her three friends. Arnett wallows in defeat especially after being so cocky before the battle. Attia tries to cheer her up, but Arnett reminds them the school still sees her as a "Mad Dog," and now she's shown she isn't good enough to become president. Attia finds such words foolish since Elizabeth never once voiced words of defeat against the indomitable Chiffon Fairchild. Just like Elizabeth had to watch over Chiffon's presidency, they must watch over Ticy's as the new Team Arnett. A recovered Arnett later goes looking for Ticy, who is in the culture center. Ticy is watching movies of Chiffon, her old self very present, timid about her new role as leader of West Genetics. She promises Chiffon to do her best now that she and Elizabeth are gone. Arnett has been listening. Later, the stern Ticy is walking across campus where Arnett approaches her. Though impressed with Ticy's hidden strength, Arnett promises to keep an eye on her. Ticy walks up to Arnett and whispers "I'm fine like this." Arnett smiles and Ticy walks back, concluding Part I of Freezing. Event Notes *End of Freezing - Part 1. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters